


EL MUNDO ES HOY UN LUGAR MÁS TRISTE

by DesdelinaNapolitana



Category: Blindspot (TV), Chicago Justice (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdelinaNapolitana/pseuds/DesdelinaNapolitana
Summary: Peter Stone está en Nueva York, no está pasando por un buen momento y Kurt Weller intenta hacerle todo más llevadero a su amigo.Sin embargo, el fiscal y al agente del FBI hace meses que no se ven y cuando se reencuentran los sentimientos no tardan en aflorar, a pesar de que ninguno esté dispuesto a admitir en voz alta lo que siente realmente por el otro.





	EL MUNDO ES HOY UN LUGAR MÁS TRISTE

**Author's Note:**

> ANTES DE LEER: Esta historia está ubicada en un mundo donde Peter Stone y Kurt Weller se conocen desde hace años. Sin embargo, la historia se basa principalmente en el universo de "Ley y Orden: Unidad de Víctimas Especiales", lo que no quita que pueda escapárseme algún spoiler de "Chicago Justice" o "Blindspot".
> 
> Además, soy fan de la serie "Strike Back" y de los personajes Michael Stonebrigde y Damien Scott, interpretados por los mismos actores, así que pido disculpas si en algún momento se mezclan un poco las personalidades de unos y otros.
> 
> Del mismo modo, obvia señalar que me he tomado ciertas licencias a la hora de escribir y que las referencias a la ciudad de Nueva York probablemente no son del todo correctas.
> 
> CAPÍTULO DE REFERENCIA (Spoilers): Ley y Orden: U.V.E. -19X13-
> 
>  -Lizz-

 

 

 

**-EL MUNDO ES HOY UN LUGAR MÁS TRISTE-**

 

LANGAN`S BAR & RESTAURANT

150 WEST 47TH STREET

MARTES 30 DE ENERO 

Peter Stone había viajado de Chicago a Nueva York con motivo del funeral de su padre. La relación entre ambos no había sido muy estrecha en los últimos años, pero Peter había sentido la necesidad de estar allí para despedir al hombre que a fin de cuentas le había convertido en la clase de persona que era hoy.

La iglesia había estado abarrotada, Benjamin Stone era un hombre conocido y con un gran legado a sus espaldas, con multitud de colegas que solo tenían buenas palabras cuando hablaban de él; por desgracia, su hijo solo había conocido el otro lado del hombre y aunque Jack McCoy le hubiera asegurado que a pesar del distanciamiento entre padre e hijo el hombre había estado pendiente de su carrera y que se enorgullecía enormemente de él, Peter habría deseado que las cosas hubieran ocurrido de otro modo.

Ahora ya era tarde para remordimientos; lo que no significaba que Peter no se estuviera en aquel mismo momento flagelando a sí mismo recordando incómodas llamadas telefónicas donde la excusa del trabajo era la más recurrente.

Justo por eso el joven fiscal había terminado allí, en un pub irlandés, tratando de ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

—Seis por ciento de alcohol… —murmuró Peter leyendo la etiqueta de la botella de la cerveza negra que había estado bebiendo.

—No me digas que voy a tener que enseñarte a beber, Stone —dijo una voz masculina muy cerca de Peter haciendo que se girara sobresaltado.

—¡Kurt Weller! —exclamó el rubio al reconocerlo y se levantó del taburete en el que había estado sentado junto a la barra para intercambiar un abrazo con el otro hombre.

—¿Qué tal estás? —le preguntó Kurt y rápidamente se hizo con el asiento que había quedado vacío justo al lado de Peter; después se giró hacia el camarero que atendía la barra y le pidió que les sirviera cuando pudiera un par de whiskeys.

Sin embargo, Peter no respondió, se limitó a encogerse de hombros, acomodarse de nuevo en el taburete y dar un largo trago a su cerveza.

—¿Sabes? Con lo lleno que está este sitio y tu intención de pasar desapercibido… —dijo Kurt y le dio un golpe a Peter en la gorra que todavía no se había quitado.

El rubio dejó escapar una sonrisa, todavía con la botella de cerveza cerca de los labios, pero evitó volver la vista hacia Weller.

—Mira tío, no tenemos por qué hablar… —dijo Kurt sin darse por vencido y deslizando hacia Peter uno de los vasos de whiskey que les acababan de servir—. Basta con que bebamos…

—Lo siento —dijo Peter y le miró de medio lado, con aquella sonrisa que el moreno conocía tan bien y que inevitablemente hizo que su corazón empezara a latir como loco—, esta noche no soy la mejor compañía…

—Lo sé —dijo Kurt apurando su bebida de un trago y haciendo un gesto al camarero para que le sirviera otro whiskey—, por eso estoy aquí… No sonabas muy bien por teléfono…

—¿Y cómo sonaba? —quiso saber el rubio.

—Pues… como si necesitaras a alguien para animarte —dijo el otro.

—Solo te llamé… —comenzó a decir Peter y se dio cuenta de que no sabía exactamente por qué había llamado a Kurt aquella noche—. No lo sé… Porque estaba en Nueva York,… porque tú vives aquí y… porque creí adecuado decirte yo mismo que mi padre había muerto.

—Si me hubieras avisado antes, te habría acompañado al funeral —le dijo Kurt mirándole con seriedad.

—Lo sé —fue la única respuesta de Peter; tras esto, el silencio entre ambos volvió a ser eclipsado por el rumor propio del bar, donde se mezclaban conversaciones con el lejano ruido de un partido en la televisión.

Y durante largo rato los dos hombres bebieron sin mediar palabra.

 

Peter Stone y Kurt Weller se habían conocido hacía años a raíz de un caso donde el FBI terminó interviniendo y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos se formó una buena impresión del otro en aquel momento, terminaron dándose cuenta de que no eran tan distintos y que incluso tenían intereses comunes.

Así, una semana de largas noches revisando cajas llenas de papeleo irrelevante que arrojase algo de luz a su investigación, les sirvió para aprender a trabajar en equipo y contra todo pronóstico, una vez que el caso hubo terminado, se descubrieron amigos.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta meses después, cuando volvieron a coincidir por casualidad cuando su amistad se hizo más que eso y terminaron en la cama.

Ninguno habló demasiado del tema. Ambos tenían claro que sus respectivos trabajos eran su prioridad y aceptaron aquel encuentro como lo que había sido. Pero desde aquel entonces su relación siguió creciendo. Se veían de vez en cuando, se llamaban cuando uno de los dos había tenido un mal día y terminaron compartiendo confidencias cuando no había nadie más en quien confiar.

Por eso Kurt había acudido aquella noche al terminar el trabajo cuando Peter le llamó, porque sabía que el rubio le necesitaba a su lado en aquel momento aunque no lo demostrase, y porque hacía meses que no se veían y Kurt no podía negar que le había echado un montón de menos.

—Stone… —fue el moreno quien al fin habló, harto del silencio y consciente de que iba por su tercer whiskey mientras el otro hombre siquiera había probado el primero, atrayendo a su amigo hacia sí cuando le posó la mano izquierda sobre el cuello—. ¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí? Mi apartamento no queda muy lejos…

Peter, que se había dejado arrastrar hacia Kurt, le dedicó una larga mirada que terminó posando inevitablemente sobre sus labios. La cercanía le permitió captar el olor de whiskey en el aliento de Kurt y se preguntó qué sentiría al volver a besarlo después de tanto tiempo. Peter tragó saliva antes de hablar, consciente de que anhelaba sentir la aspereza de la barba de Kurt contra su rostro y el calor de sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu hermana? —preguntó Peter con la voz algo ronca; carraspeando después para añadir—: Creo recordar que me habías contado que se había ido a vivir contigo… Ella y tu sobrino, ¿no?

—Sarah ha salido con unas amigas —le dijo Kurt sin apartar la mano del cuello de Peter y acariciándole con el pulgar de forma inconsciente—, y Sawyer se quedaba a dormir en casa de un amigo del colegio.

A modo de respuesta Peter dejó escapar una risa mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—¿Qué me dices? —insistió el moreno—. ¿Te convence el plan?

—¡Eres una mala influencia Kurt Weller! —exclamó Peter poniéndose en pie, bebiendo de un trago el vaso de whiskey que había estado toda el rato evitando y posando después sobre la barra un par de billetes.

Kurt se rió mientras le imitaba poniéndose de pie y pagando su consumición; a continuación cogió su abrigo, posado contra el respaldo del taburete y siguió a Peter hacia el exterior del local.

El frío de la noche les golpeó de repente, el contraste con el calor del pub del que acababan de salir resultaba ciertamente euforizante, o eso quisieron creer cuando se miraron en silencio en la calle, tratando de ignorar que en realidad era la presencia del otro quien hacía que la adrenalina corriera por sus venas.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Kurt, notando como su aliento se condensaba justo delante de su cara.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Peter decidido, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora y agradeciendo la excusa del frío para poder caminar cerca de Kurt aquella noche.

 

□■□ □■□ □■□

 

APARTAMENTO DE KURT WELLER

UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA

MARTES 30 DE ENERO

Peter y Kurt al fin habían llegado al edificio donde este último vivía, entraron en el portal y tomaron el ascensor. El silencio se había vuelto a hacer dueño de la situación y ambos hombres se situaron en el ascensor en extremos opuestos, mirándose el uno al otro, notando como la incomodidad se intensificaba por momentos.

—Oye, si has cambiado de idea… —dijo Kurt pasándose la mano por la cabeza en un gesto que pretendía ser despreocupado, pero que en realidad evidenciaba su nerviosismo.

—No, no es eso —dijo Peter con seriedad—. Es que estoy algo distraído, llevo todo el día dándole vueltas a lo de mi padre y no sé… Lo siento…

—No tienes por qué disculparte —respondió el moreno y le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro, tratando de reconfortarle—. Las relaciones con los padres pueden volverse complicadas, sino… mírame a mí.

—Yo… -comenzó a decir el otro hombre pero se interrumpió a sí mismo para dejar escapar un grito de pura frustración, los ojos se le habían vuelto a empañar como aquella tarde en el tribunal, tras hablar con McCoy y sentía que no era correcto cargar a Kurt con sus problemas, mucho menos cuando hacía tanto tiempo que no se veían.

—¡Hey! Tranquilo, ¡ven aquí! —fue lo que el moreno le dijo un instante antes de tirar de él para abrazarle.

—Lo siento… —repitió Peter mientras se aferraba a Kurt con fuerza, sus palabras amortiguadas contra el hombro del moreno.

Kurt no dijo nada, se limitó a estrecharle con más fuerza entre sus brazos y lo hubiera seguido haciendo lo que restaba de noche si hubiera hecho falta, pero el ascensor se detuvo y tuvieron que separarse.

Los dos hombres se bajaron del ascensor. Kurt, que iba delante, encendió la luz del portal para poder ver y caminó hacia su apartamento con las llaves en la mano; Peter le siguió, borrando con la mano el rastro de humedad que aún quedaba en su cara.

—Stone, lo que decía antes iba en serio, si no quieres… —trató de decir Kurt una vez hubo abierto la puerta de su casa, sin haber entrado todavía.

Sin embargo, el moreno no pudo terminar la frase porque de repente Peter le estaba besando y él únicamente fue capaz de responder al beso.

—¿Qué decías? —preguntó Peter con tono burlón cuando se separó de él para recuperar el aliento, su mano todavía posada sobre la cadera del otro.

—¡Eres un cabrón! —murmuró Kurt todavía algo aturdido, aquel beso inesperado le había dejado fuera de juego.

—Hey… regreso a Chicago en un par de días, no quiero perder el tiempo hablando… eso podemos hacerlo por teléfono… —dijo Peter, muy seguro de sus palabras.

—Bien… bien, me has convencido… —respondió el otro hombre esbozando una amplia sonrisa y esta vez fue él quien inició el beso.

Kurt tiró de Peter mientras le besaba para hacerle entrar en el apartamento; no sin dificultad, el moreno logró cerrar la puerta tras ellos y en el proceso, sus llaves se cayeron al suelo.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Kurt sin poder evitarlo, maldiciendo en silencio por no encontrar el interruptor de la luz y por tener que separarse de Peter para deshacerse de sus respectivos abrigos.

Peter dejó escapar una risa mientras a tientas se apartaba del camino de Kurt, tratando de no chocar contra nada en aquel apartamento en penumbra en el que nunca antes había estado.

—Joder… lo siento… —se escuchó murmurar a Kurt un segundo antes de encender la luz de una lámpara que había junto al sofá.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dices que llevas viviendo en este piso? —le preguntó Peter con tono de burla mientras se quitaba la cazadora y la colgaba del perchero que tenía al lado.

—¿Te crees muy gracioso, señor Stone? —dijo moreno y trató de mirarle de forma intimidante con poco éxito. Él también se había quitado el abrigo y posado contra el respaldo del sofá—. ¡Te vas a enterar!

Peter le devolvió una mirada arrogante, sin amilanarse y los dos hombres se encontraron a mitad de camino para volver a lanzarse el uno a los labios del otro. Se besaban de forma brusca, con exceso de saliva y con algún que otro mordisco que no hacía más que intensificar la necesidad con que sus cuerpos buscaban encontrarse.

Kurt le había quitado a Peter la gorra y lanzado sobre el sofá, tras esto, se había entretenido tratando de incursionar bajo el jersey del rubio, pero Peter había terminado por apartarle un instante para deshacerse él mismo de la prenda.

—¿Hay algún motivo por el que no te quitas también la camiseta? —le preguntó Kurt, apoyado contra el sofá, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras se descalzaba.

Peter, que se había vuelto a acercar el otro hombre para continuar el beso, se plantó frente a él, le dedicó una larga mirada con una sonrisa de medio lado pintada en la cara y al fin se quitó la camiseta, dejando a la vista aquella piel nívea de músculos perfectamente esculpidos.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó Kurt en apenas un susurro, admirando el cuerpo del otro hombre antes de tirar de él, quitarle la camiseta que aún sujetaba en la mano y volviendo a probar su boca.

Las manos de Kurt, que rara vez se estaban quietas, habían disfrutado arrancando gemidos en Peter debido al contraste de temperaturas mientras recorrían su pecho y su espalda, pero ahora, habían decidido incursionar un poco más a fondo y el culo del rubio era ahora mismo el foco de su atención.

Por su parte Peter, que no se quedaba atrás, había logrado distraer a Kurt el tiempo suficiente para soltar todos los botones de su camisa sin romper ninguno. Sus besos se habían terminado perdiendo en el cuello del moreno mientras trataba de desnudarle, pero Kurt, quien parecía no querer soltar el trasero del otro hombre, no estaba colaborando y la camisa parecía haberse quedado atascada en sus brazos.

Sin embargo, en lugar de tomarse un instante para pensar cómo se iban ido desarrollando las cosas y analizar la situación, Peter y Kurt terminaron imponiéndose un ritmo y en el forcejeo, acabaron cayendo sobre el sofá, ya que durante todo aquel rato Kurt había estado apoyado contra su respaldo.

De ese modo, el moreno quedó tumbado de espaldas entre los cojines y Peter se vio arrastrado hacia él, quedando encima suya en una extraña postura que sorprendentemente no logró romper la camisa de Kurt en el proceso.

—¡Creo que nos falta práctica! —exclamó el rubio tratando inútilmente de incorporarse.

Kurt no dijo nada, se quedó allí tendido, mirando a Peter e inevitablemente terminó riéndose por lo hilarante de la situación.

—Podrías colaborar un poco, ¿no? —le reprochó Peter mirándole sin comprender—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—De que me pones tan cachondo que yo no sé ni lo que hago… —admitió él—. ¿Te imaginas que de repente llega mi hermana y nos encuentra aquí en medio?

—Imagino que tendrás tu propia habitación… —comentó el rubio y la duda turbó de repente su mirada—. A no ser que ahora seas tú el que ha cambiado de opinión…

La elocuente respuesta de Kurt fue coger la mano de Peter y ponérsela sobre su erección. Y así se quedaron durante lo que pareció una eternidad, tratando de decirse sin palabras todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro y que no habían terminado de confesarse debido a la clase de relación que mantenían, en la cual no se habían atrevido a prometerse nunca nada.

—Peter… —murmuró Kurt en un jadeo, intensificado cuando este, al oírle pronunciar su nombre por primera vez aquella noche, apretó el agarre de la mano que todavía seguía posada sobre su entrepierna.

—Lo sé… habitación… —respondió el rubio tras hacer el amago de volver a besarlo, apartándose y logrando al fin incorporarse.

Al apartarse, Kurt notó como el calor del cuerpo de Peter se iba con él, cerró los ojos y se reprendió a sí mismo por estar echando algo de menos cuando todavía lo tenía justo al lado. Se dijo que ya habría tiempo para aquel sentimiento cuando Peter se hubiera ido; pero inevitablemente aquella noche seguía teniendo para Kurt un inconfundible sabor a despedida.

—¿Ocurre algo? —la pregunta de Peter sacó a Kurt de sus pensamientos y le sirvió para reaccionar al fin; agradeció la mano que el rubio le tendía y se incorporó del sofá.

Los dos hombres volvieron a quedarse plantados el uno frente al otro, sus pechos desnudos a escasos centímetros, prácticamente rozándose debido a la respiración mutuamente acelerada que se intensificaba por momentos.

Pero esta vez, antes de que las cosas se volvieran a descontrolar, Kurt cogió a Peter de la mano y decidió guiarle hasta su cuarto. Caminaron así a oscuras por la casa, dejando tras de sí la luz del salón encendida y la mitad de su ropa.

El anhelo inicial que les poseyera parecía haber dado lugar a una pasión más serena. Kurt invitó a Peter a entrar en su habitación, cerró la puerta tras encender las luces de las mesitas de noche, apartó las mantas de la cama que ocupaba el centro de la estancia y corrió las cortinas. Tras esto, volvió sobre sus pasos y besó a Peter, se apartó de él para mirarle, le regaló una sonrisa y volvió a besarle mientras le llevaba hasta la cama.

Volviendo a imitar la posición del sofá, Kurt siguió besando a Peter sin la incomodidad de su camisa limitando sus movimientos. El rubio se había situado de rodillas sobre la cama, sitiando al otro con sus piernas, acariciando su cuerpo y entreteniéndose ahora en soltar el botón de sus vaqueros.

Sin embargo, una vez que lo hubo logrado, Kurt le sujetó las manos y le obligó a girarse. Peter cayó sobre la cama y antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo para reaccionar, ya tenía al moreno encima.

Kurt tiró de Peter, haciendo que se sentara al borde de la cama mientras él se quedaba de rodillas, a la altura perfecta para centrar su atención en la erección que momentos antes había notado contra su cadera. Sin demasiados preámbulos, Kurt logró quitarle a Peter las botas; sus pantalones y su ropa interior las siguieron poco después.

Y de repente allí estaba Kurt Weller, admirando la polla de Peter Stone, con el corazón latiéndole a mil, al compás de su propia erección que le palpitaba apresada aún bajo la ropa, notando como le sudaban las manos y como un extraño temblor parecía haberse apoderado de ellas. Desde luego Peter tenía razón, les faltaba práctica, pero Kurt no pensaba dejar que aquello les estropeara la noche.

Así que el moreno tragó saliva, se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos y sin apartar los ojos de Peter le agarró la polla erecta con la mano un instante antes de comenzar a saborearla.

La respuesta del rubio no se hizo esperar, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemidos ahogados que parecían simular el nombre de Kurt se escapaban de sus labios.

Pero no duraron demasiado en aquella posición; sus pantalones habían comenzado a agobiar a Kurt, quien había terminado poniéndose en pie para deshacerse de ellos. Aun así, Peter no desaprovechó la ocasión y tomando ventaja, fue él esta vez quien acomodó a Kurt para instalarse entre sus piernas y devolverle el favor.

—Joder, Stone —jadeó Kurt con voz queda mientras la lengua de Peter recorría su polla de un extremo a otro.

Sin embargo, Peter no se quedó ahí, le hizo flexionar una pierna para tener mayor acceso y sus labios fueron regando besos por la cara interior de su muslo hasta llegar a su trasero. Así, mientras su mano izquierda le seguía masturbando, la derecha había comenzado a tantear su entrada.

Así, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación, Kurt decidió adelantarse a la situación, se estiró para alcanzar el cajón superior de una de las mesitas de noche y se hizo con lubricante y un preservativo.

Peter le observó e intercambió con él una sonrisa lujuriosa cuando Kurt abrió el bote de lubricante. Se incorporó ligeramente para llegar a la altura del moreno y se tumbó a su lado mientras le mostraba la mano y dejaba que Kurt le cubriese los dedos con el lubricante. De repente, un intenso olor a cereza inundó la habitación.

Dejando escapar una risa, Peter depositó un beso a Kurt en el hombro y mientras su mano derecha volvía a hacerse hueco entre sus piernas, se mantuvo pendiente de las reacciones del otro.

Pasando ese molesto primer momento, los gemidos de Kurt volvieron a eclipsar el silencio de la habitación y sus erecciones tratando de hacer fricción entre sus cuerpos, fueron el epicentro de su placer mutuo.

Durante largos minutos, Peter siguió dilatando la entrada de Kurt, hasta que este no aguantó más y le hizo detenerse.

—¡Fóllame, Stone! —exclamó el moreno casi suplicante.

Peter se apartó de él para tener algo de espacio y cubrir su polla con el preservativo. Así, tras asegurarse de que no faltaba lubricante, se acomodó entre las piernas de Kurt y guió su pene hacia la entrada del moreno.

Lentamente Peter le fue penetrando, dando tiempo a Kurt para que se acostumbrara a su tamaño, deteniéndose solo cuando entró del todo en él.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Peter, tratando de moverse lo menos posible, notando como pequeñas gotas de sudor brillaban en su frente.

—Dame un segundo… —murmuró Kurt, comenzando a notar como el quemazón inicial se disipaba y era sustituido poco a poco por el placer—. Hace mucho que no me acuesto con un hombre…

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó el rubio, en parte para distraer al otro, en parte porque quería conocer la respuesta.

—Pues… desde la última vez que nos vimos… —terminó confesando Kurt, abriendo al fin los ojos y deslizando una mano que se aferró al culo de Peter, alentándolo a moverse.

A modo de respuesta Peter comenzó a moverse suavemente, entrando y saliendo de Kurt, la polla del moreno apresada entre sus cuerpos, compartiendo lánguidos besos que se fueron desdibujando a medida que el ritmo de las embestidas de Peter crecía en intensidad.

Así continuaron largo rato, ahogándose mutuamente en la necesidad de que sus cuerpos se fundieran, tatuando la noche neoyorquina con una letanía de jadeos, confesándose de aquel modo lo que aún no eran capaces de decirse con palabras.

 

□■□ □■□ □■□

 

Peter Stone despertó aquella mañana cuando el rugido de su estómago, que proclamaba algo de atención, se hizo demasiado insistente como para seguir ignorándolo. El hombre se encontraba demasiado a gusto en la cama, hacía semanas que no dormía tan bien y el calor que le proporcionaban las mantas se le antojaba más agradable que el frío que parecía imperar en el resto de la habitación.

Sin embargo, Peter se obligó a abrir los ojos y levantarse. Fue en aquel momento cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la cama y que aquella no era precisamente la habitación del hotel en el que se hospedaba.

—Kurt… —murmuró para sí recordando lo sucedido horas antes, distinguiendo la figura del otro hombre dormido a su lado cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la habitación.

A modo de respuesta, Kurt emitió un gruñido mientras la mano que tenía posada sobre el pecho del rubio tiraba de él, impidiéndole escaparse.

—¡Kurt! —volvió a repetir Peter, esta vez en voz alta, tratando de que el hombre le soltara. Aun así, el moreno seguía profundamente dormido.

Peter dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y trató de liberarse del agarre de Kurt, pero lo único que consiguió fue despertarle de un sobresalto.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el moreno revolviéndose en la cama y arrastrando las mantas consigo—. ¡Joder, Stone!

—Lo siento —dijo Peter levantándose de la cama completamente desnudo, la única alternativa que había tenido al quedarse sin las mantas que lo cubrían—, no tenía intención de despertarte, pero es que no me soltabas…

—Perdona, tío —dijo Kurt y se volvió a dejar caer sobre la almohada—. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Te marchas?

El moreno había alcanzado la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche que tenía a su izquierda y al hacerlo, pudo ver cómo Peter iba buscando su ropa entre el caos de prendas que decoraban el suelo y se la iba poniendo.

—Anoche no cené y me ha dado hambre —le dijo el rubio arrodillándose para mirar bajo la cama y tratar de recuperar sus botas.

—Vale, pues desayuna algo aquí —contestó Kurt y le ayudó en su búsqueda, alcanzando antes que Peter su bota izquierda y lanzándosela después.

—No te preocupes, mi hotel no queda… —trató de decir Peter, pero Kurt no le dejó terminar.

—Tío, apenas son las cinco de la mañana… Es muy temprano, ¿por qué no vas a la nevera y pillas algo? —dijo el moreno dedicándole una larga mirada—. Yo seguiré aquí, manteniendo la cama caliente…

Peter, que se había sentado el borde de la cama para calzarse, se quedó mirando a Kurt con un gesto divertido. Al fin, tras lo que pareció un minuto demasiado largo, el rubio cedió.

—Vale, me has convencido —dijo poniéndose en pie y tratando de recordar dónde había dejado su camiseta.

—Está en el salón —le dijo Kurt interpretando el gesto que Peter le dedicó mientras él se volvía a cubrir de nuevo con las mantas—, coge mi chaqueta, esa de la silla… ¡Y no tardes!

El rubio se limitó a hacerle caso, se puso la chaqueta de Kurt y salió a la cocina con el fin de buscar algo para comer.

 

La luz del salón seguía encendida y el resto de su ropa esparcida entre el sofá y el suelo, igual que los cojines.

Sin embargo, Peter decidió procurarse algo de comida antes de ordenar aquel caos; era lo mínimo que podía hacer cuando estaba a punto de saquear la cocina de Kurt.

El rubio abrió la nevera y se sorprendió de verla bien abastecida, llena prácticamente hasta los topes, como si en aquella casa hubieran hecho la compra el día anterior. Así que aprovechando la diversidad de productos, Peter decidió preparar un desayuno completo y ya de paso cocinar algo también para Kurt.

El hombre se puso a preparar huevos revueltos y frió algo de bacón, dispuso un plato con los crêpes que había cocinado al encontrar el bote de masa ya hecha y los bañó con chocolate, colocando a su lado rodajas de plátano.

Sin embargo, Peter no había terminado de disponer todo aquello en una bandeja que había encontrado cuando escuchó un ruido a lo lejos y la puerta del apartamento se abrió.

Una mujer rubia apareció en el salón y se quedó mirando a Peter realmente sorprendida.

—¿Quién…? —trató de decir ella y miró a su alrededor, como cerciorándose de que no se había equivocado de piso—. ¡¡KURT!!

El grito de la mujer impidió a Peter reaccionar y tratar de explicarse, pero logró que Kurt saliera corriendo de la cama y se presentara en el salón sin darse cuenta de que iba desnudo.

—¡Sarah! —exclamó el moreno, reconociendo en su hermana a la mujer rubia que señalaba a Peter con una mano mientras con la otra parecía dudar si lanzarle a alguien los zapatos de tacón que sujetaba.

—Hay un tío en la cocina… —dijo ella, se la notaba algo alterada.

—Sí, ya le veo —contestó Kurt intercambiando miradas con Peter, quien seguía sintiéndose bastante fuera de lugar.

—¡Y tú estás desnudo! —exclamó Sarah, dándose cuenta de repente del aspecto de su hermano.

—Ya, de eso también me doy cuenta —dijo él con cierto desdén mientras alcanzaba la manta posada sobra el sofá y se cubría con ella.

Entretanto, Sarah seguía intercambiando miradas entre Peter y Kurt, claramente esperaba algún tipo de explicación.

—¿Y bien? —insistió la mujer cuando vio que Kurt no parecía tener prisa por explicarle nada.

—Sarah, este es Peter Stone, es… un amigo —dijo el moreno al fin—. Y Stone, ella es Sarah… mi hermana…

—Encantado —acertó a murmurar Peter.

—¿Un amigo? —repitió ella ignorándolo y mirando a su hermano en su lugar.

—¿Cuánto has bebido? —atajó Kurt, no queriendo mantener aquella conversación en aquel momento y mucho menos delante de Peter, acercándose a Sarah para mirarla más de cerca.

—¡Aparta! ¡No estoy borracha! —le dijo ella empujándole y después se dirigió a Peter, quien seguía plantado en el mismo lugar—. Siento… Lo siento… No esperaba encontrar a un desconocido en la cocina y me he asustado…

—No pasa nada —le dijo Peter y le dedicó una sonrisa que ella le devolvió.

—Voy a… a dormir unas horas —dijo Sarah—, os dejo solos.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y miró a Peter, preguntándose cómo habían llegado a aquella situación, pero sin ignorar el hecho de que al pasar por su lado, Sarah le susurró: “¡Después quiero que me des una explicación mejor para esto!”

 

Peter y Kurt escucharon cómo los pasos de Sarah se alejaban por el pasillo y tras un momento cómo la puerta de su cuarto se cerraba.

—No era precisamente así como me imaginé presentándote a mi hermana —dijo Kurt solo entonces, no sabiendo cómo iba a reaccionar Peter a todo lo que acababa de pasar, tratando de ignorar todo lo que la frase que acababa de soltar sin pensar implicaba.

—¡Al menos no nos ha pillado en el sofá! —exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa que borró de un plumazo todos los temores que se habían instalado en Kurt.

—Eso es verdad —admitió él y decidió cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué huele tan bien?

—Me he dejado llevar un poco y he hecho el desayuno —dijo Peter un poco avergonzado, temeroso de haberse tomando demasiadas confianzas y pasándose la mano por la cabeza.

—¿Y a qué estás esperando? —le preguntó Kurt—. ¡Coge esa bandeja y volvamos a la cama!

—¡Dos minutos! —exclamó Peter observando cómo el moreno se marchaba ya y se apresuró a terminar lo que Sarah había interrumpido, echando zumo de naranja en dos vasos y poniendo en la bandeja también un par de tazas de café.

Sin embargo, al terminar, Peter se tomó un tiempo extra para poner en otro plato un poco de todo aquello que había cocinado. Después lo tapó con film transparente y aprovechó el bloc de notas que había pegado en la nevera para escribir una nota que después dejó junto al plato. El nombre de Sarah y una disculpa era lo que se podía leer en ella.

 

□■□ □■□ □■□

 

Peter y Kurt habían terminado desayunando en la cama, habían hablado de cosas irrelevantes y cuando la comida se hubo terminado, habían comenzado a despedirse.

Había sido idea de Kurt, siempre era idea de Kurt. El hombre no entendía muy bien qué le pasaba, pero cada vez le parecía más difícil separarse de los labios de Peter.

El rubio por su parte le había seguido el juego, pero cuando la cosa estaba a punto de ir a más, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y tuvo que responder a la llamada.

Ahora Peter se había marchado y Kurt no había tenido más remedio que darse una larga ducha fría para serenarse un poco, sobre todo cuando sabía que su hermana le esperaba en la cocina y que le sería muy difícil librarse de una conversación que aventuraba incómoda.

El moreno, vestido ya para irse a trabajar, llegó a la cocina y encontró a Sarah desayunando.

—Hola —fue lo que Kurt dijo a modo de saludo, reparando en que los cojines del sofá volvían a estar ordenados y que los zapatos que llevara la otra noche estaban posados junto al mueble del recibidor.

—Hola —dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa—. ¡Tú amigo cocina de miedo!

—¿Perdón? —preguntó el moreno sin comprender, había ido a por sus zapatos y regresado hasta la isleta de la cocina donde estaba acomodada su hermana.

—El desayuno… —le explicó Sarah y le mostró la nota.

Kurt la cogió y la leyó notando como una sonrisa inconsciente se le pintaba en la cara.

—¿Cuánto hace que os conocéis? —quiso saber la mujer—. ¿Trabajáis juntos?

—¿Qué? No —dijo Kurt reaccionando, devolviéndole a su hermana la nota y sentándose para poder calzarse.

—¿Entonces? —insistió Sarah.

—Es complicado —acertó a decir el moreno tras una larga pausa.

—Ya lo creo —dijo ella—. Dado que hasta anoche no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que a mi hermano también le iban los tíos.

—Sarah… —dijo Kurt en aquel tono de hermano mayor; no quería empezar una discusión.

—No soy tonta, Kurt —terminó por decir la mujer—. Sé perfectamente que os habéis acostado juntos…

A modo de respuesta el moreno le dedicó una larga mirada a Sarah, pero no dijo nada; tampoco sabía qué decirle, la relación con Peter era ciertamente complicada, nunca habían hablado demasiado de qué era exactamente lo que tenían y la distancia había sido la mejor excusa para dejar las cosas tal y como estaban.

—Kurt —dijo Sarah al fin—, no te estoy juzgando; solo tengo curiosidad.

—Bien —terminó cediendo él—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber exactamente?

—¿Quién es realmente ese tal Peter? Si no trabajáis juntos, ¿de qué os conocéis? Y lo más importante, ¿va a volver a pasar la noche aquí? Porque si sois novios o algo así… —comenzó a decir ella; se notaba que le había estado dando vueltas al tema.

—¡Wow! ¡Frena, frena, frena! —exclamó Kurt interrumpiéndola, llevándose las manos a lo alto.

—¿Qué?

—Stone y yo… Peter… Peter y yo solo somos amigos… —comenzó a tratar de explicarse Kurt—. Es fiscal en Chicago… de eso nos conocemos… trabajamos juntos hace años en un caso y… nos vemos de vez en cuando. Ya está; eso es todo.

Sarah le dedicó una larga mirada a su hermano, parecía estar analizándolo como haría con su hijo, tratando de adivinar si le había mentido, porque era obvio para Sarah que aquella no podía ser toda la verdad.

—¿Qué? —fue el momento de Kurt de preguntar.

—¿Y no hay nada más? —dijo la mujer—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —dijo él, aun mirando a Sarah con un gesto de incomprensión.

—Bien… pero que sepas que es una pena —añadió ella cuando Kurt hizo el ademán de levantarse del taburete en el que se había sentado.

—Sé que voy a arrepentirme por preguntar, pero… ¿por qué es una pena? —dijo el moreno con tono de cansancio.

—No sé, parecía majo —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, empezando a recoger el plato y los cubiertos que había estado utilizando—. Me gustaba la forma en que te miraba.

—No importa la forma en que me miraba –sentenció Kurt—. No está interesado y si lo estuviera, vive en Chicago.

—Chicago no está tan lejos. Además, ¿cómo sabes que no está interesado? —le dijo Sarah—. ¿Te lo ha dicho? ¿Acaso le has preguntando?

El moreno dejó escapar un suspiro, no tenía respuesta para aquellas preguntas. Por suerte, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y recibió un mensaje de Patterson haciéndole saber que tenían un nuevo caso. Aquello mantendría ocupada su mente durante el tiempo que durase la investigación, pero Kurt era demasiado consciente de que tarde o temprano tendría que pararse a pensar qué significaba Peter Stone para él y qué significaba el agente el FBI para el fiscal.

—Tengo que irme… —fue todo lo que Kurt acertó a decirle a su hermana.

Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras exclamaba:

—¡Ten cuidado!

 

□■□ □■□ □■□

 

Kurt Weller se había pasado media investigación distraído, por suerte, aquel caso había terminado siendo muchísimo más sencillo de lo que en un principio su equipo había creído y al caer la noche ya habían detenido a todos los sospechosos implicados.

El agente del FBI se había despedido de sus compañeros, Reade y Zapata, había declinado la oferta de ir con ellos a tomar una copa y en su lugar había terminado paseando por la calle sin una dirección concreta.

Un minuto antes Kurt había recibido un mensaje de su hermana; quería saber si Sawyer y ella debían esperarle para cenar, pero él se había limitado a decirle que estaba ocupado y que no le esperaran. Sencillamente no estaba de humor, seguía martirizándose con las mismas preguntas que Sarah le hiciera aquella mañana y el nombre de Stone seguía resonando una y otra vez en su cabeza; rememoraba lo sucedido la noche anterior y todas las veces que anteriormente habían compartido la cama, todas las veces que simplemente habían hablado por teléfono o habían estado en la misma habitación.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Se había enamorado de Peter Stone sin darse cuenta? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Sin tener muy claro qué decir o qué esperaba conseguir con aquella llamada, Kurt se descubrió a sí mismo buscando el número de Peter en la agenda de su teléfono y pulsando el botón de llamada.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para escuchar la voz de Peter.

—Sé que prometí llamarte cuando hubiera vuelto a Chicago, pero… aún sigo en Nueva York —fue lo que el fiscal dijo a modo de saludo—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí… solo… —comenzó a decir Kurt, se le notaba dubitativo y entonces algo hizo click en su cabeza—. Solo te llamaba para decirte que olvidaste tu gorra en mi piso.

El moreno casi se elogió a sí mismo al recordar que aquello era verdad, que Peter había dejado su gorra en su apartamento y él siquiera había reparado en ello aquella mañana cuando se marchó, a pesar de que la había visto posada sobre la encimera.

—Vaya —respondió Peter—, me había olvidado completamente de ella.

—¿Quieres que te la lleve? —preguntó Kurt y entonces reparó en algo más importante—. Espera, ¿por qué sigues en Nueva York? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—McCoy, el que me llamó está mañana… me ha liado para llevar un caso— le confesó Peter, no sonaba muy contento.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —se ofreció el moreno.

—La verdad es que no —respondió Peter y de repente el silencio se instaló en su conversación.

Kurt no tenía claro qué era lo que le pasaba con Peter que siempre terminaba refugiándose en extraños silencios cuando la conversación comenzaba a hacerse demasiado personal. Dejó escapar un suspiro que tuvo claro que el otro escuchó y se preparó para inventarse una excusa que consiguiera mitigar el hecho de que él había tratado de volver a quedar con Peter y de que este le había contestado con evasivas.

Sin embargo, Kurt no tuvo tiempo para hablar cuando Peter se le adelantó.

—¿Kurt? ¿Sigues ahí? —dijo el rubio—. ¿Por qué no te pasas por mi hotel? Estoy enterrado en papeleo, he pedido demasiada comida al servicio de habitaciones y… no sé, me vendría bien despejarme un rato.

—Eh… ¡claro! —logró decir el moreno tras un instante, no acababa de comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

—Te mando la dirección —fue todo lo que Peter dijo antes de colgar—. ¡Yo también tengo ganas de verte!

La sonrisa que a Kurt se le dibujó en la cara le duraría todo el camino hasta el hotel en que Peter se alojaba.

 

□■□ □■□ □■□

 

CARLYLE HOTEL

35 EAST 76 TH STREET

MIÉRCOLES 31 DE ENERO

Nada más haber recibido el mensaje de Peter donde le indicaba el hotel en el que estaba y el número de la habitación, Kurt no había perdido tiempo y había cogido su coche para ir hasta allí.

En aquel mismo momento el moreno estaba llamando a la puerta de la habitación de Peter y este no tardó en abrirle.

—¡Pasa! —exclamó el fiscal, recibiendo a su amigo en mangas de camisa y con una sonrisa.

Kurt entró en la habitación y se encontró en un pequeño salón que contaba con un sofá, un par de butacones tapizados con el mismo estampado floreado y entre ellos una mesa de cristal que estaba prácticamente sepultada bajo carpetas, hojas escritas y un ordenador portátil. A su lado, descansaba el carrito de la comida que Peter debía haber pedido, pero parecía que nada había sido tocado todavía.

—Siento este desastre —dijo Peter mientras juntaba los papeles y bajaba la tapa del ordenador, haciendo hueco en la mesa.

—No te preocupes— respondió Kurt quitándole importancia a aquel hecho mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se acercaba hasta el sofá para tomar asiento. Al hacerlo, vio que la puerta que había visto entreabierta era la que daba al dormitorio.

—¡Espero que tengas hambre!— exclamó el rubio una vez que terminó de recoger, se acercó al carrito de la comida y quitando las tapas que cubrían los platos, los fue posando sobre la mesa.

Ante Kurt fue apareciendo un chuletón con guarnición de patatas asadas y verduras al vapor, un bol enorme de ensalada con queso y nueces, un gigantesco sándwich vegetal partido en dos mitades, un trozo de tarta de nata y chocolate y lo que parecía ser una copa de helado de vainilla decorado con virutas de chocolate y trozos de avellanas.

Kurt miró a la comida, miró a Peter y después volvió a mirar a la comida.

—Te dije que me había pasado pidiendo… —murmuró el fiscal, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, tomando al fin asiento al lado de Kurt.

—Tío, no sé dónde lo metes —dijo el moreno negando con la cabeza sin poder evitar reír.

—Hago deporte —se limitó a decir Peter encogiéndose de hombros y se centró en decidir qué comer primero.

—Ya… Lo que tú digas… —respondió Kurt mientras se remangaba las mangas de la camisa que llevaba para estar más cómodo.

—¿Cómo lo hacemos? —preguntó el rubio de repente mirando los platos—. ¿Llamo al servicio de habitaciones y les pido que traigan otro plato y otros cubiertos?

—No te preocupes, nos apañaremos —-dijo Kurt y alcanzó la botella de agua que Peter había olvidado en el carrito.

—Solo hay una copa —señaló Peter.

—Nos hemos acostado juntos, ¿tanto te molesta que comamos de los mismos platos y que bebamos del mismo sitio? —quiso saber Kurt y le dedicó una larga mirada.

—Dicho así, no —admitió el otro hombre.

—Pues cállate y empieza a comer —respondió Kurt en un tono que más bien pareció una orden —. Ese helado tuyo tiene muy buena pinta y me temo que no tardará en derretirse.

Peter dejó escapar una risa, pero le hizo caso y el primero en ser víctima de su apetito terminó siendo el sándwich. Por su lado, tras haberlo partido en dos trozos, Kurt decidió probar si el chuletón sabía tan bien como pintaba y degustó también la ensalada.

 

Así, durante largo rato, los dos hombres se limitaron a comer, intercambiando impresiones sobre la comida y repartiéndose los platos. Hasta que llegaron a los postres.

—¿Tarta o helado? —preguntó Peter mientras se limpiaba las manos con una servilleta de tela—. Me encantaría probar ambos, pero me temo que ya no me caben.

—Tarta, decididamente tarta —respondió Kurt, optando por no terminar lo que quedaba de ensalada y volviendo a posar el recipiente que la contenía en la mesa—. Ese helado ya no tiene tan buena pinta como antes.

—Eso es porque se ha derretido —dijo el rubio, quien de forma poco discreta había estado llevando hacia su lado de la mesa el plato con el trozo de tarta de chocolate.

—Eres consciente de que te estoy viendo, ¿no? —dijo Kurt; intercambiando con Peter una mirada que le hizo darse cuenta de repente de lo cómodo que había estado en su compañía y lo rápido que le había pasado el tiempo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —trató de decir Peter con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir, apartando la vista de Kurt y llevando consigo el plato del postre mientras se trasladaba a un extremo del sofá.

—Eres peor que mi sobrino —le dijo el moreno divertido por conocer aquella nueva faceta del fiscal—. ¿Siquiera me vas a dejar probar un poco?

Peter le miró de medio lado, con la boca llena de tarta y las comisuras de los labios manchadas de chocolate, parecía estar planteándose muy seriamente la propuesta de Kurt.

Sin embargo, al final el rubio pareció ceder, relajó la forma en que sostenía el plato contra sí, cogió la cuchara para arrastrar con ella un buen trozo de tarta y se la ofreció a Kurt. El moreno le miró, negó con la cabeza y no quedándole más remedio que acercarse a Peter si realmente quería probar aquel postre, se movió en el sofá.

Pero Peter, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona, apartó la cuchara que le tendía en el último segundo e hizo el ademán de llevársela en su lugar a su propia boca. Aun así, nunca llegó a probar aquel bocado, porque Kurt fue más rápido que él, le sujetó por el brazo en un acto reflejo y se incorporó ligeramente para llegar hasta la cuchara y hacerse con el trozo de tarta.

—¡¡NO!! —exclamó Peter mientras su rostro dibujaba un gesto de absoluto pesar.

—Pues no está tan buena como creía… —dijo Kurt fingiendo indiferencia, acomodándose de nuevo en el sofá.

—Serás… —trató de decir el rubio, pero antes de que hubiera podido terminar la frase, el otro hombre se había vuelto a acercar a él como una exhalación y había capturado sus labios con los propios.

—Mmm… —dijo Kurt cuando se separaron, relamiéndose—. Sabes a chocolate…

—¡Eres idiota! —comentó Peter antes de prácticamente lanzar lo que restaba de tarta sobre la mesa y atrayendo después a Kurt hacia sí para volver a besarle. Y cuando se apartaron el uno del otro para respirar, añadió—: ¡Y también eres una maldita distracción! ¿Sabes que no pedí vino con la cena para poder seguir trabajando después un rato más?

—Puedo irme si quieres —murmuró Kurt con la mirada fija en los labios del rubio; rogando en silencio para que le pidiera que se quedara con él.

—Ya… y yo puedo seguir mañana con el archivo del caso —sentenció Peter, cediendo a la tentación de volver a perderse en la boca de Kurt.

El moreno respondió al beso de forma demandante y el otro no se quedó atrás. Se siguieron besando en aquella posición largo rato, hasta que Peter terminó sentándose sobre Kurt y el contacto de sus cuerpos aumentó la intensidad de sus besos.

Kurt recorría la espalda de Peter, atrayéndole hacia sí mientras le seguía besando; sus manos tantearon después su trasero, notando su firmeza bajo la fina tela del pantalón del traje, anhelaba volver a recorrer aquel cuerpo sin la molestia que la ropa suponía.

El fiscal sentía algo parecido y no había perdido el tiempo tirando de la camisa de Kurt hasta que la sacó del interior del pantalón y comenzó a soltar los botones. Sus manos recorrían ahora el pecho del otro hombre y su boca había comenzado a sembrar besos en aquella parte de su anatomía.

—Stone… —dijo Kurt con la voz ronca, sujetando a Peter con ambas manos posadas en su cara, obligándole a que le mirara a los ojos.

El aludido sencillamente le miró, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y le volvió a besar en la boca.

Kurt respondió a aquel gesto rodeando a Peter con ambos brazos, se tomó un instante y se puso en pie llevándole consigo. El destino inevitablemente terminó siendo la cama, donde los dos hombres cayeron todavía enredados, aun compartiendo un beso.

Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a recordar el tema de la gorra olvidada de Peter; el mundo a su alrededor sencillamente había dejado de existir y el lejano rumor del tráfico de la ciudad pronto fue eclipsado por sus respectivos nombres siendo pronunciados como una promesa.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Gracias por leer!!


End file.
